If only i knew
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) One shot. Goten takes in a boy into his home. However, in the process damages his realtionship with Trunks. Will this new arrival destroy their love or will Trunks somehow fix it. Please review. (complete)


Disclaimer: I do not own any Dbz characters. Darrick is my character.

Author's note: This story is the most involved, emotion packed short fic I have ever written. I have been inspired to write this from some deep emotions I have… I hope you enjoy reading it. 

If I only knew

Trunks sits back at his desk and thinks about the events that led up to his bad mood. He sighs as he leans back in his chair. ' Why… why didn't I see this coming… Goten is an attractive boy after all… it was bowed to happen… but it feels so bad. Is this what it feels like to be betrayed by the person you love?' Trunks shakes his head. ' No…. No… Goten wouldn't just leave me. He have been together as long as I can remember… I don't think, no, I KNOW Goten, he wouldn't end it like this. I can, no I won't let it end like this. I care about Goten so much! I know down in my heart that Goten feels the exact same way about me. It has to be true… I don't want my affections to go unnoticed by the one person in this whole world to be ignored.' Trunks slams his fist into his desk. ' I won't let it happen! I just can't!' Trunks started crying. " Goten… I still love you…. I need you by my side again… I want you by my side. Your all I need… you're my everything."

Bra knew for days now that her brother was very sad about something. He rarely said a word to anyone. He never even smiled anymore. He has been locking himself in his office, not saying a word. Every time he'd come out his face would be all puffy from all the tears he shed each day. Bra always felt bad for her brother. She had only learned just recently that her brother was gay and that he has been in love with his best friend. Bra wasn't mad about it but she was kinda mad at Goten for doing this to her brother. ' He has done everything to help Goten… all his life, that's what my brother had done. He's been doing everything, giving him money when he needed it, and giving him comfort when things weren't going right. My brother was there for him… and what does my brother get in return! A cold shoulder from the person he loves. I makes me so angry when I think of what Goten did to my brother. Trunks doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He should be treated better… and appreciated. Goten has no right to treat my brother like trash! I won't stand for it anymore… and I'm sure my brother won't either.'

Trunks comes out from his office and as usual his face was all puffy from all his crying. He looks back at his sister. " Hey Bra. You still worried about me?"

" Of course I'm worried about you. You've spent hours in that office of your crying your heart out for someone who broke your heart like that!"

The tears began to form in Trunks eyes again. " Goten…. He will come back to me.. I know he will…." Trunks starts walking off again. He was still sulking again. ' Well at least my own sister still cares about me. But what if… what if Bra's right? What if Goten….. No… I know he will come back. He wouldn't just use me… or would he? No… I don't believe Goten would use me. He's not that kind of guy… but what if he is? Argh! I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know….' Trunks looks up at the stars outside his house. ' I remember Goten and I would sit out here for hours looking up at the stars together. Those were some of our happier moments. I miss those days. The days when everything was so easy… so simple… why did that brat have to get in between our love! Why! Why did he have to get involved? Why did HE have to fall in love with MY Chibi? Goten and I were so happy together, until this boy came along. Is it possible it will end like this? Is it possible all of this was just a great dream… was that all it was? Was that all it was to Goten? Just some great time…. With his best friend… is all that it ever was? I refuse to believe that. I know it was more to him. I know Goten wasn't just playing with my feelings. I know it was real. I know our love exists. I know it is still there. I won't let it disappear as the sunsets. Goten is my love, I will not lose that!'

Goten sits up in his bed. He looks at the bed. A young blacked haired boy was sleeping there so soundly. Goten was kinda depressed. He walks out to the balcony. He looks up at the sky above him. ' The sky looks so beautiful tonight. I wonder if Trunks is looking at them now… and I wonder if he's ok. I guess I did upset him with all this… I mean he really did love me… he loved me so much and what did I do… I took this boy in and I get the feeling he really doesn't love me at all. At least with Trunks I could feel the love we shared, but with this kid… I can't. I don't feel any kind of love now.'

Goten sighed to himself. ' Maybe I should…. I should just stop this and go back to the one I truly love with my whole soul. But will Trunks accept me back? Will things be the same even if I go back to him? Will our love be as strong as ever? I hope to Kami it will be…. I made a terrible mistake by hurting Trunks like this… I made a mistake by bringing this boy into my life... Trunks warned me… he warned me. He warned me that nothing good would come out of it. He was right. Nothing has come out of this relationship. Not like it did with me and Trunks. Kami… I've been such a fool… a very big fool. I hope Trunks can forgive me… I hope he does….'

Trunks looked at the papers on his desk once again. He then looked back out the window behind him and then back at his work. He looked at the calendar on the side of his desk. Trunks picked up a red marker and he crossed off another day. Trunks sighed again.' It's been weeks now. I haven't seen Goten in about three weeks. Is it truly over! Goten hasn't even come to visit me anymore. I try calling him and he never answers the phone. Is he ignoring me? Is Goten trying to hurt me this way? No…' Tears start forming and start falling from his eyes. ' Chibi…. Why are you doing this to me? Does that boy mean more to you then I did? Were all those years spent in vain… did my love go unnoticed by you? Are you trying to hurt me now… by not even talking to me? Is this really how you want to be Son Goten?' Trunks couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. His father had taught him to be a strong man… but even all his father put him through couldn't have prepared him for this moment.. the moment that his love was gone. Trunks just couldn't accept the thought that Goten was gone he kept the thought alive that his Chibi was going to come back to him and things were going to be as they always were.

Trunks opened up his drawer and in it was a gun. ' I knew it would somehow come to this… its either I go… or that brat who stole my love away from me goes! And I'd prefer it was that bastard of a brat that broke us up!' He picks the gun up from his drawer and puts it in his pocket.

A sudden knock could be heard from the door. Trunks looked up from his desk. ' Could that be Goten? Has my Goten returned to me at last? It must be him….. I know it is. Chibi….' Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at the door. " Come in… the doors unlocked."

The door slowly opened. Trunks' eyes widened in shock as he say a young blacked hair teen standing in his door way. Trunks' sad expression had to turned into one of pure anger. Trunks growled at the boy. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Trunks shouted at the teen.

" I came to…"

" I don't wanna here your bull shit! Get the fuck out of my office!"

" Please just hear me out…." The teen said.

" I don't wanna hear one damn word you have to say! Get the hell out of my office!" Trunks shouted.

" Please… I'm sorry if I took Goten away from you, if I had known, believe me I wouldn't have." He tried to say.

Trunks' anger on his face only grew deeper. " You knew full well from the beginning! You played the innocent act and Goten fell for it! I didn't… I knew nothing good would come out of this! And I was right! It is unforgivable that you hurt my Goten and me… and I won't let it continue!"

"I didn't hurt Goten, he was already broken after you! If anything i helped him!" He said angrily.

"Helped him?" Trunks asked incredulously

"You took him away from me!" He roared.

The sound of a metallic click echoed through the office and Trunks revealed his weapon to the startled form before him.

A loud shot was heard and both teens froze. Trunks backed away in shock, dropping the gun from his trembling hand. The boy stood frozen, gently touching the crimson stain forming on his shirt from his wound.

A hesitant knock sounded through the morbid silence and Trunks' head shot up in alarm. "W-who's there?" He called.

"It's me Goten, I was wondering if Darrick was there." He said through the door.

Trunks' wide eyes fell to the below him, watching as the fresh blood began to stain his white carpet and turned strained eyes to the closed door. "Why would he be here?" He asked.

Goten sighed on the other side. "Trunks, can i just come in, he said he was going to come talk with you earlier."

"Just stay away Goten, you don't want to come in here." Trunks said in a panicked voice. Trunks was afraid now. ' Oh shit! What if… what if Goten does come back… what if he sees this? Oh great. Think Trunks THINK! You're a genius… what should I do? I know! I'll just blast the body and the blood shot area out of here… yeah that will work.. I can quickly cover that up with a white lie… Goten doesn't have to know the truth…' So Trunks quickly fires a shot at the carpet and the body totally incinerating it.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" Goten asked as the knob began to turn. Time seemed to stand still as the dark haired boy entered the silent room. "Trunks?" He asked hesitantly. Trunks remained standing before him and that's when his eyes fell to the bear spot on the floor on the floor.

Trunks had finally gotten that sad expression, that was lingering on his face for so long off. A long awaited smile had appeared. He ran from behind his desk. " CHIBI! YOU'RE BACK!" He shouted as he ran to his lover. Trunks embraced Goten. He started crying again.

Goten hugged his lover even harder. " I'm so sorry I made you cry… I'm sorry you had to shed tears because of me. I'm so very sorry Trunk-kun." Then Goten noticed the carpet behind him. " Uh Trunks? What is with the carpet?"

Trunks looked at Goten. His eyes showed nothing but happiness.. "Just past memories."

"Trunks what about Derrick?" Goten asked.

Trunks smiled down at Goten. "Don't worry about him, it's all taken care of." He assured. Trunks chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss away the confused expression his love held.

At Trunks' house…

Trunks was fast asleep in their bed. Goten hadn't managed to get to sleep just yet. Goten looked back at his sleeping mate. There was a slight sense of sadness written right across his big black eyes. ' Oh Trunks-kun… If I only knew… If I only knew how wrong I was… If I only knew, how much pain this whole thing had coursed you. If I only knew…. How terrible you felt because of my stupid mistakes. If I only knew how much an idiot I was. If I only knew your pain. If I only knew what was going through your mind. What I do know is that we were meant to be… we were meant to be Trunk-kun. That is the only thing I am sure of in this world. If I only knew what I know now…. things might not had to end as they did. Don't think I don't know about that hole in your floor of your office… I know you kill Darrick… but you didn't do it in cold blood. That is one thing I know you would never do Trunks-kun. You did it to protect me, to protect our love. And for that I'm grateful… If I only knew…. If only I known the truth behind Darrick's trick things wouldn't have been… But I'm glad in a way that it did… because now our love is even stronger! It will forever be stronger. Trunks-kun…. You are the only man for me… and I promise you this… as long as there is breath in my body, I will be by your side, in all the time of sadness and in happy times…. I Son Goten… am yours forever!'

Fin…

Hello everyone. First thing I wanna say is thank you too my friend, kitsuneakai13! She helped me out with some ideas for this emotional Trunks and Goten story. And I thank you once again for all your help and assistance. You're the best! The second thing I wanted to say is that this is the most emotional story I have ever written. Even some of my feelings are in this story… its so deep with emotion. I really enjoyed writing this fic… I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Animeprincess1452


End file.
